


Каждый охотник желает знать

by Riddle_TM



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Таркин всегда всё знает и молчит.





	Каждый охотник желает знать

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо гранд-бете Efah!

В лесах Эриаду всё зависит от того, как много ты выжмешь из скупых знаков, подаваемых внешним миром. Нужно уметь читать едва заметные следы на сухой земле. Угадывать в мелькающих тенях и солнечных пятнах полосатую шкуру хищника. Замечать, когда без видимой причины умолкли птицы справа на холме. Помнить, в конце концов, где засели товарищи по охоте.

Не менее важно не подавать таких сигналов самому. Маскироваться. Заходить с подветренной стороны. Расчищать место засады, чтобы не выдать себя в неподходящий момент треском сухой ветки. Замереть, выжидая, пока лес не успокоится, забыв о тебе. И бить тогда и только тогда, когда будешь уверен.

Уилхафф Таркин, выросший на охоте, знает, что все живые существа действуют по одним законам. Правила не меняются за пределами Эриаду — только хищники становятся страшнее.

Догадаться, что новый цепной пёс Императора — тот же самый Энакин Скайуокер, которого Палпатин опекает с детства, не труднее, чем узнать перекрашенный корабль под новым названием. Его повадки остаются неизменны: способности джедая, неджедайский характер, ловкость в управлении истребителем…

Дарт Вейдер не подтверждает его догадки, но и не опровергает их. При первом очном знакомстве тот, кто скрывается под глухим чёрным шлемом, приветствует его словами «рад наконец с вами встретиться, мофф». Вейдер избегает вспоминать прошлое, а Таркин не задаёт вопросов о природе его трансформации. Их сотрудничество от этого только выигрывает.

Эта тайна — только часть тайны большей, о которой Таркин тоже догадывается. Нечто тайное, невидимое непосвящённым, кроется в отношениях Дарта Вейдера с Императором. Большинство при дворе уверено, что Вейдер скорее машина, чем живое существо, и как машина принадлежит Палпатину; но зная, что под доспехами скрывается бывший рыцарь-джедай, Таркин может по следам воспроизвести сцену кровавого пиршества. Падение Ордена джедаев, поддерживавшего Республику тысячи лет, неожиданное и жестокое настолько, что правильнее было бы назвать его истреблением; имя «Дарт», вернувшееся из небытия, из старых сказок… За этим стоит нечто большее, чем обычные политические интриги.

Но Таркин знает, что чужая религиозная вражда — не его дело. Власть ситхов вознесла и его на неплохую высоту, а дразнить того, кто способен проглотить тебя и не заметить, неблагоразумно. Даже неуважительно, если речь идёт о вожаке твоей собственной стаи. И Таркин держится подальше от императорских тайн — только иногда гадает про себя, не думает ли Палпатин о нём теми же словами: «догадывается, но хватает ума молчать».

В сфере его ответственности, в пределах Внешнего Кольца, есть и другие материи, о которых стоит задуматься. Таркин знает, на что пришлось пойти, чтобы убедить ценного специалиста по кайбер-кристаллам вернуться к работе над проектом. Выяснить это было нетрудно — достаточно задать пару вопросов охране Кренника, которую он сам же и назначил. Доктор Эрсо и без того не отличается политической благонадёжностью, и если бы история гибели его жены оказалась в его досье, это рисковало вызвать лишний интерес у службы безопасности — что в конечном счёте опять задержало бы продвижение работ на боевой станции. Режим секретности суров, но Император отнёсся бы к снова заваленным срокам ещё суровее, так что неудивительно, что директор Кренник сделал всё возможное, чтобы обойти в официальных отчётах эту скользкую тему.

Таркин предоставляет директору самому разбираться со своим так называемым другом, но перед сдачей объекта устраивает тестовый выстрел. На всякий случай: мало ли что может случиться, если не ты сам заряжал своё оружие.

Кренник кипит от злости, орудийную систему перебирают по винтику, перепроверяют каждую линзу, каждый кристалл и каждый проводящий контур. Всё работает как часы, и после успешного уничтожения Джеда-Сити Таркин сбрасывает этот риск со счетов. В конце концов, не все инженеры так же мстительны, как ситхи или гранд-моффы, как и не всё то, что скрывается в листве, оказывается хищником. Иногда это просто сорок килограммов диетического мяса.

В последний момент, когда станцию затапливает оглушительная вспышка взрыва, Уилхафф Таркин догадывается, что здесь он ошибся.


End file.
